


'Till We Pop

by DirtyMindedKinkyGirl (Fenix21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Sam, Pregnant Sex, Wincest - Freeform, graphic birth, labor, magical mpreg, mpreg!Dean, rapid pregnancy, sex or die, totally self indulgent kink stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/DirtyMindedKinkyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get cursed and fall into a sexual frenzy that results in them both getting very pregnant, very fast, and giving birth together. Ouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till We Pop

Dean clutched at his swollen belly and moaned. He wasn't sure what hurt worse, the pain of his insides ballooning under the pressure of all of Sam's cum inside him, or the hard, throbbing, aching line of his cock that was still ready and willing after having pounded Sam in the ass no less than a dozen times in the last few hours.

Beside him on the bed, Sam gave a weak cry and rolled to his side. His belly was rounded out, bloated, and full of Dean's cum, and his cock was just as hard, just as needy, and weeping on the already disgustingly sticky sheets.

'Dean, I need…' Sam moaned. 'I need you. Please. Please, I need you in me. God, I need it!'

Dean's cock twitched hard enough to make him gasp and the shock of need that rippled through him was enough to damp the pain in his belly so that he could slide across the bed and grip Sam's hip and turn him over. They were both long past any gymnastics with this. They were fucking each other to stay alive because whatever had gotten in their blood was still running strong and keeping them on the hard edge of endless desire for each other.

Sam's ass was loose and open and slick from all the cum Dean had already put inside him, so it was no challenge to slide his cock inside Sam's ass like a key in a lock, but the instant he was inside his cock swelled up painfully, making Sam cringe and gasp and huff out little cries of pain even though he moved like a man possessed because he had to have Dean deeper, as deep inside him as he could possibly go.

'Sammy…fuck, Sam…I don't know what's wrong with us, but we can't…can't keep this up…'

Dean strained forward, cock swelling even more against the walls of Sam's insides, stretching them both until they felt like they'd burst. Sam was jacking his own cock and moaning loud and hard, twisting his hips against Dean's groin. Dean's belly tightened and released painfully with every stroke Sam made back against him.

'Gotta come, Dean,' Sam gasped. 'Gotta come so bad. Make you come…inside me. God, Dean! Need it so bad…need to feel you gushing inside me.'

Dean's cock answered Sam's pleas by thickening even more, getting so fat and hard in Sam's ass that neither of them could move.

'Gonna come, Sam….' Dean panted and sucked back against the squeezing pain in his belly. 'Sammy, feel like I'm gonna burst…can't hold anymore.'

'Do it, Dean…please! DO IT!' Sam nearly yelled. He was holding his swollen belly, face screwed up and contorted in pain.

Dean ground his teeth and shoved his hips forward and came in Sam's ass long and hard, emptying himself like he never had before in his life until this strange and unknown curse had taken over them.

'Oh…god…Dean…?' Sam was heaving, panting, clutching his belly. 'Dean?' His voice went suddenly frantic and Dean felt him tense up. 'Dean, I gotta…oh god!'

Sam scrambled away, jerking himself off Dean's still too hard cock.

'Sammy?'

Sam tried to roll into a sitting position, but his belly had gotten even bigger with Dean's last deposit, rounded out and stretched painfully, bulging into his lap.

'I have to get to the bathroom, Dean. I have to…oh fuck!' Sam grabbed his ass with one hand and his belly with the other. 'Fuck! Dean, I can't hold it. I think I have to—'

Sam groaned enormously and hunched up around his belly.

'Sam what's goin' on? What's the matter?' Dean tried to roll his brother over, to make some kind of comforting contact. 'Sam, talk to—'

Dean gasped at the sudden pressure in his ass. His belly pushed out against his splayed hand, swelling right before his eyes, and he felt an absolutely irresistible urge to…push?

'Sam?' Dean faltered, trying to roll up to his knees to get off the bed. He felt like he was about to have the mother of all bowel movements. 'Sam, I think the bathroom…is a good plan.'

But he didn't make it. His belly swelled out and then squeezed down, and he felt the pressure in his ass increase tenfold. He cried out and collapsed on the bed, grabbing at his ass cheeks and pulling them apart.

'Sam, I'm having—having—'

He couldn't even bring himself to say it because he wasn't even sure _what_ he was having. Something was pushing out of him. Either his insides were finally so full of cum that he was about to expel it in one nasty explosive rush, or something…else…was coming out of his ass.

'Dean!' Sam was clutching at his ass in similar fashion to Dean and trying to spread himself open. Dean watched in horror as his brother's ass bulged out and spread, stretching around…something.

'Dean! Oh fucking god! Dean, it hurts!' Sam nearly screamed as his knuckles went white with the effort of holding himself wide open. 'Dean, what is it? What the hell is it? What's happening?'

'I don't—I don't now, Sam,' Dean ground out as his belly tensed and forced the pressure inside him down toward his own ass. 'But I'm right here…with you…Sammy…fucking _sonofabitch_!'

Dean groaned and pulled his ass cheeks wide apart and felt his hole stretching around something huge and hard and round, like he was trying to expel a bowling ball from his intestines.

'Dean, it's coming!' Sam cried. 'It's coming! I can't stop it. I have to—have to—'

'Push, Sam!' Dean said. 'Just push it out. It's the only way—holy fuck!' Dean squeezed down with all his might and felt his ass stretch even more. 'Just push, Sam. Keep pushing!'

Sam grunted and groaned and cried out and growled like a feral animal as he pushed against whatever was forcing its way out of his ass. His cheeks were spread wide and Dean could see the crown of something that looked suspiciously like a wet mound of sparse blonde hair.

'No way…' he gaped. 'No. Fucking. Way.'

'What?!' Sam yelped. He grunted a second later with more pushing and the wet mound spread him even wider until a rough, round dome was exposed, and Sam reached back and tried to feel for the object of his intense pain. His hand brushed across the mound. 'What the fuck is it? Dean?'

Dean growled his way through a round of pushing, feeling his own ass spread even tighter around whatever was coming out of his hole—presumably something very much like what was emerging from Sam—something very much like—

'A baby,' Dean said.

'A baby?' Sam squeaked.

Dean groaned heavily, pushed hard, felt his ass bulging out with the pressure. 'I think…Sammy, I think we're pregnant. We're…having babies.'

'Oh my god…' Sam moaned and then hunched up and pushed hard, expelling his baby another inch. 'Dean…that's not possible…it's not…we can't give birth!'

'No choice now, Sam,' Dean grunted, pushing again with all his might. 'We're doing it.'

Sam fell suddenly, worryingly silent, and Dean wanted to reach out to him, but his belly was one hard, swollen mass of pain, and his ass was stretched like he had ten of Sam's cocks pushed up inside of him, and he felt like his insides were about to explode under the pressure. 

He shouldn't have worried too much, though, because now that Sam had some idea what was going on, no matter how ridiculous and impossible it was, he was taking control back and pushing with a concentrated vengeance that was getting his baby born inch by slow inch until Dean could see a whole head and face protruding from his brother's ass. Sam paused then, breath hitching painfully as he strained to push out the shoulders, but once those were out, the whole slippery mess came right out on the bed, squalling and mewling and alive and…human.

Sam heaved and panted, exhausted and utterly spent from his exertions both through the night of non-stop fucking that got them both pregnant, and the actual birth.

Dean felt another tremendous pain squeeze his belly and his ass bulged further, but he wasn't making progress, not like Sam had.

'Sam…need…a little help…please? I can't—can't get it out. Oh god…!'

Dean pushed again, hard, until he was red faced and nearly choking, but with no result. Sam jerked a pillowcase from one of the pillows and bundled up the tiny, wet, whimpering infant that lay on the bed between them, and then dragged himself up and over Dean's hip to fall on his side behind his brother. He nearly gagged at the sight of Dean's ass bulging out, trying but unable to stretch enough around the tiny spot of dark hair peeking out between his cheeks.

'It's too big, Sam…fuck! It's too big! I can't—'

'Dean, you have to,' Sam said quiet and stern. 'Not like you have a choice.'

Sam maneuvered Dean until he was squatting on the mattress, braced against the headboard, and Sam took over holding him open so the baby could come.

'Now, push, Dean. Push hard. Let gravity help you,' Sam commanded gently, as if this was something he did every damn day.

'Can't…Sammy!' Dean tensed and cried out loud and long as the new position added enough pressure to what was happening inside him already that his ass started to stretch and strain even more around the hard mass pushing out of him. He clutched the headboard and pushed until he couldn't breathe.

'That's it, Dean! That's it! It's coming. Just a little more. Keep pushing,' Sam coached. 'Keep pushing. Harder. Harder! Dean, dammit! Push hard! You've almost got the shoulders out.'

Dean sucked in a huge breath and bowed his back, felt Sam's broad palms lift against his ass and hold him open so fucking wide he was sure he was going to tear apart right down the middle until he felt a moments panic and an unbelievable stretch and then sudden relief as his insides just emptied out in one huge rush.

'S-Sammy?' Dean asked shakily, whole body trembling on the verge of collapse. 

'Dean, relax,' Sam instructed, and Dean dropped onto his haunches, leaning his head into the headboard and letting his arms hang noodle-loose. Sam worked for a minute or so behind Dean, making little shushing noises, and then Dean felt Sam's arms around him and the warm press of a tiny, tiny body against his chest.

'Meet your daughter, Dean.'

Dean tumbled sideways, nearly passing out with the rush of pride and love that exploded up his spine, barely catching the tiny baby to him as he collapsed into the pillows. Sam cuddled up his own bundle and inched up the mattress to drop down beside Dean, just as exhausted and shaky and spent.

'You?' Dean asked dumbly.

'Boy,' Sam said with an absurdly huge smile.

Dean's eyes were saucer wide as he looked from his own small bundle sucking on her fist in momentary contentment to the bundle nestled against Sam's chest to his brother's beaming face.

'Holy shit, Sam…we're dads,' Dean breathed. 'Weird, strange, supernaturally induced dads…but Dads, nonetheless.'

'Yeah.'

They lay in silence trying to take in what had just happened, trying to get some kind of handle on the sudden turn their lives would take when the sun came up and the Impala needed two car seats in the morning, not to mention diapers, bottles, clothes…

It was all making Dean's head spin and his stomach turn. He surveyed the bed and had to swallow against the bile that rose up in memory of their night of endless, brutal fucking. There was nothing to do with this bed but burn it from the frame up. He reached out a hand to touch Sam's cheek very carefully, almost afraid his brother would flinch after what they'd done to each other, but Sam nuzzled into it just like always.

'Sam, I'm so sorry if I hurt you,' Dean whispered.

Sam smiled weakly. 'It's okay, Dean. It's not your fault. Besides, not like I didn't do the same to you, and look what we got for it.'

Dean nodded, still stunned and amazed. 'Yeah…but we are never— _ever—_ doing that again 'cause—'

Dean cut off on a moan.

'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean clutched at his belly again, still swollen and a little hard, much more so than Sam's that was already nearly looking normal again. 'Hurts…'

Sam sat up a little, concerned. 'Maybe it's the afterbirth?'

'The after—what?' Dean gasped and then groaned. 'God, Sam, it's…I think it's happening again!'

Dean pushed his baby girl into Sam's arms and felt back between his ass cheeks. His hole was still stretched and wet and swollen from pushing out his daughter, but it felt more open than it should and when he pressed two fingers gingerly inside, he felt something hard and curved, and then the pressure hit like a ton of bricks.

'Fuck, Sam! There's…another one!' Dean rolled back up onto his knees, positioning himself against the headboard again and started pushing. 'Comin' fast, Sam. Oh, god…Sam, it's comin'!'

Sam rolled off the bed, had the two infants in his arms ensconced on the clean bed a few feet away and nested in pillows in less than a minute and was on his knees behind Dean again, palms cupping his brother's ass, holding him open while he groaned and pushed and swore as another baby started to crown.

'Dean, slow down. If you push too fast, you might…tear or something. Just breathe for a second, okay?'

'Can't…Sam, gotta push!' Dean growled and strained down against Sam's strong, broad hands. The baby's head emerged a fraction more. 'Sam…Sammy, my dick…oh god, my dick…

Sam frowned in confusion. 'Dean, what's wrong?'

'Need to come, Sam! Fucking need to come or I'm gonna burst!' Dean choked out.

This was new, Sam thought. He peered around Dean's side and saw his bother's dick aching hard and so fat and thick it really did look like it could explode at any second. He wondered if this was remnants of the curse, but it really didn't matter if Dean was in pain and needed relief. He reached around and closed his hand over Dean's cock and stroked him firmly. Dean groaned like he was going to die.

'Not enough, Sam. Not enough. Need…your mouth…Sammy. Please. Need your mouth on my dick.'

Sam swallowed, felt his own cock swell in natural response to the idea of going down on his brother, especially getting his mouth on that blood fattened, overfull length that was twitching and weeping right now.

'But Dean, what about—'

'Please, Sam! Just do it. Need it! Have to have your mouth on my cock.'

Sam laid down and nudged Dean's thighs apart until he could slip between them. He kept his hands on his brother's ass, holding him open while part of Dean's consciousness still busied itself with pushing out his baby, and then lifted his head enough that he could lick at the underside of Dean's swollen length. Dean groaned again.

'Head…Sam, lick the head. Please!'

Sam obliged and swirled his tongue around Dean's mushroomed head, eliciting another heavy groan, and then cupped his tongue underneath and sucked Dean's head into his mouth. Dean cried out and hunched over, punching his hips forward to jam his swollen cock against the roof of Sam's mouth and at the same time pushed until his ass spread wider between Sam's hands and got himself one inch closer to delivering his baby.

Sam licked and sucked and swirled his tongue, and Dean fucked into his mouth as far as he could go, which wasn't far at all because his cock had never been this big and thick and fat before, and even with Sam's talents, there was no way he could deep throat that. Sam just suckled at the head, getting hungrier and hungrier himself with every little spurt of pre-cum that Dean's cock blurted out, until his hips were rocking up of their own accord and one of his hands slipped down to stroke his own hard length that was already leaking and slick.

Sam moaned around Dean's cock when he felt his own orgasm starting to build and burn at the base of his spine. Just a couple more strokes…

'Sam!' Dean yelled and thrust forward, blowing his load in a hot gush that overflowed Sam's mouth and spilled down his chin. At the same time, Sam thrust his own cock into his tightly clenched fist and came in a hot geyser that splashed all the way up his chest, and in the next second he felt a wet, warm weight land on his belly.

Dean had given birth at the same time he orgasmed.

'Jesus, Dean…' Sam tried to blink the stars from his eyes and get it together enough to wrap up the baby laying across him and whimpering.

Dean collapsed to the side, as close to passed out as it was possible to be and still be conscious.

'Sam…can't…can't do it again. Please…make it stop…' Dean begged, curling in on himself. 

Sam stroked his brother's sweat damp hair. 'Shh. Shhh. Dean it's over. It's all over. See? The swelling is already going down. It's okay, Dean. It's going to be okay…'


End file.
